


Maquiavélico

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, Evil, Insanity, Portuguese, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Compaixão não era uma palavra existente em seu vocabulário. A desgraça andava ao seu lado devastando todos ao seu redor e Andrea só tinha vontade de rir.
Kudos: 1





	Maquiavélico

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

As ruas de Paris explodiam-se com os ataques aéreos liderados por quem já fora o respeitável conde Fernand de Morcerf, pessoas corriam desesperadas para abrigos que em pucos segundos se transformariam em chamas e Andrea só tinha vontade de rir.

O alvoroço o fizera livre — como de costume a desgraça estava a seu favor. Ele caminhava pelos escombros usando aquelas vestes porcas de prisioneiro como se fosse um rei, como se fosse Andrea Cavalcanti e não mais Benedetto, o bastardo, o criminoso.

Benedetto jamais possuíra qualquer charme, era um abandonado, um bandidinho de quinta categoria cujo a vida se resumia a falcatruas e noites geladas e famintas. Nascera pronto para morrer, seu primeiro suspiro fora também seu último, saíra de uma mansão diretamente para dentro de um baú — sem ar, sem vida.

Mas então Benedetto fora salvo...

Ó, um milagre!

Mas para quê?

Como se Deus quisesse destacar que Benedetto sempre seria uma escória, uma aberração, o fez viver na maldade desde cedo. Seu caráter parecia ter sido moldado pelo próprio demônio e o amor puro que recebia da mãe adotiva era instantaneamente transformado em ódio, em hostilidade.

Ela o amou e ele a atirou nas chamas.

Sem remorso fugiu, se escondeu.

Roubos, assassinatos, estupros.

Benedetto, o maquiavélico, correu pelos cantos espalhando seu veneno, sua perversidade. Não tinha lar, não tinha comida, não tinha dinheiro, mas nada e nem ninguém o impedia de cometer seus atos imperdoáveis.

Mas então Benedetto fora salvo...

Ó, outro milagre!

Andrea Cavalcanti, bonito, rico, charmoso. Tinha propriedades, comia do bom e do melhor, era visto com deslumbre, com encanto. Era visto com deslumbre pelo banqueiro, pela esposa do banqueiro — sua verdadeira mãe. 

Se casaria com a filha do banqueiro — consequentemente sua irmã.

Por pouco não a teve para si, agora arrependia-se por ter deixado a oportunidade escapar-lhe entre seus dedos gélidos e perversos. Ela o arranhara, marcara as unhas em seu peito fazendo-o sangrar, mal sabia Eugénie que a violência só o excitava ainda mais.

Mas a deixara ir. Assustada, ela correra para longe e ele teve vontade de rir, pois a teria para si assim que se casassem.

Tudo dera errado no entanto, Andrea fora desmascarado, preso, condenado.

E Benedetto aparecera diante do tribunal.

Era visto com desdém pelo juiz, pelo procurador da coroa — seu verdadeiro pai.

Se vingara.

Ó, sim! Ele, que primeiro fora Benedetto e depois Andrea Cavalcanti e depois Benedetto outra vez — a personificação do pecado dos pais e da maldade dos homens — se vingara. 

Sua mãe caíra desfalecida.

Seu pai caíra louco.

Ele caíra na prisão. 

Mas então Benedetto fora salvo...

Por ela, pela desgraça. A desgraça que para o resto dos homens era traiçoeira e podre, mas que para ele era a única companhia.

Andava junto com ela agora, feito Andrea Cavalcanti, pela destruição, pelas ruínas de Paris. Fingia que as vestes porcas de prisioneiro eram um luxuoso traje vermelho-sangue, fingia que seus cabelos loiros brilhantes estavam presos do modo como gostava e fingia usar brincos perolados como os seus olhos estonteantes. 

Andrea Cavalcanti ou Benedetto, era o mal em pessoa.

Maquiavélico.

Riu, pois tinha vontade há muito.


End file.
